


Barrowman Interferes

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Matt want each other but they both think the other isn't interested. John decides to give them a little boost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrowman Interferes

“I _can’t_ , John.” It was a furious whisper, and John smiled down at Alex.

“Of course you can. What’s stopping you?” They were sitting in a corner of the convention hall, watching as the press and the fans mobbed Matt, Karen, and Arthur. Ever since the Ponds had left the show, whenever the three of them met at conventions it turned into Old Home Week for cast and fans alike.

Alex ran her fingers distractedly through her curls, grimacing as a ragged nail caught a tangle. John reached over and disentangled it, and Alex stuck the finger in her mouth, nibbling on the nail to smooth it. “What’s stopping me? Oh, let’s just review the list, shall we? I’m twice his age.”

“You are _not_.”

“Fine. I’m nineteen years older than he is, he doesn’t look at me that way, I _shouldn’t_ look at him that way, and... and... stop it!” John took her hand away from her mouth and kissed it, then held it in both of his and looked her in the eye.

“Seems to me those are all one thing, Alex. You think he could never see you as a lover because you’re older than he is.”

“I’m old enough to be his mother!” _Oh bollocks_ , she thought, _that had come out rather loudly. Thank God nobody was looking.._.

“I’m old enough to be his father, Alex, and I’d do him. If he were in the _least_ bit interested. Which he is, _in you_. Go. If you can’t do it yourself, quote River Song to get up the nerve. Go _on_.” He kissed the top of her head, drew her to her feet, and shoved her gently in the direction of the trio of younger actors.

Fans and members of the press parted for her, making little jokes about the Doctor’s wife coming to see him, fresh out of Stormcage, catcalls and wolf whistles echoing in her ears as she sauntered toward Matt and stood behind his chair. “Hello, Sweetie,” she said in her throaty voice as she played with the ends of the hair at the nape of his neck, and he looked up. God, was he really looking at _her_ like that? Surely he was playing the Doctor to her River; this couldn’t be Matt to her Alex. Could it?

“Oh Ki... River, you bad girl,” he said, recovering from his surprise and grinning. “Come to take me away from all this?”

“Well...” she said, and smirked that River Song smirk at him. “I do have a few questions to ask you. I’d share with you all,” she gestured at everyone in the small mob surrounding him, “But you know... _spoilers_.” They all laughed and made way for her and Matt to get to the lifts. Matt made small talk with the various people sharing their lift as they ascended to his room. He held his hand out in his best courtly manner in exiting the lift with her, and fumbled the door’s card key, finally managing to insert it and open the door. He closed the door behind them and turned to look at her.

“Thanks for rescuing me, Kingston,” he said, “Love the fans but that one girl, she mmph!” The last word was muffled as Alex kissed him, hard on the lips. And then it was all murmurs and gentle stroking of skin and little cries of delight as they found each other at last.

\---/--- 

Several hours later, back downstairs, Matt wandered over to where John was talking to a reporter. “I’m gay; I’m not _blind_ ,” Matt heard him say. “Have you _seen_ Alex Kingston? She’s freaking gorgeous.” Matt smiled to himself. He and Alex had had a long talk after... well, _after_... and he figured he owed John big. He smiled at the older man and politely waited for the reporter to leave, signing autographs and chatting up fans as they came up to him. Finally the two men were alone for the moment.

“Thanks, Barrowman,” Matt said, grinning goofily at the older man, who smiled back. John looked around and decided that there were too many ears about even if they were technically alone. This was not _his_ secret to tell.

“Any time, Doc,” he said cheekily, and gave Matt a Jack Harkness-style salute. “Hope to see you on set sometime.” He grinned to himself. _That ought to give them gossip-fodder in the wrong direction_ , he thought, _implying that Jack’d be in the 50th._

And from across the lobby, Alex Kingston blew him a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I figure they're all like family in some ways. And family helps each other out.


End file.
